universalstudiosthemeparkfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dino Squad: The Ride
Dino Squad: The Ride is a motion-based 3D dark ride located at the Islands of Adventure, Williamsburg and Singapore. the attraction is a hybrid ride combining special roving motion vehicles with 3D projection, elaborate physical sets, and both practical and tactile effects. the attraction opened at Islands of Adventure Williamsburg on May 17, 2009 and July 21st, 2011 along with the opening of Islands of Adventure Singapore. TBA. TBA Infobox. Queue Guests enter TBA Corporation from Sci-Fi City at Islands of Adventure Williamsburg and Singapore. Guests are shown a video in which the company's good reputation is touted and a new newsgathering vehicle, the "TBA", is introduced. After walking though the empty office, guests are shown a "live" video feed of news coverage. Five supervillains led by Victor Veloci have lain siege to New York City by an experimental anti-gravity cannon created by Veloci himself. The gang steals the Statue of Liberty and threatens to destroy it if New York does not surrender to them. As guests walk through the empty offices of the TBA, it becomes apparent that all the reporters have fled, leaving The TBA Corp's Editor-in-Chief TBA with no choice but to send the tourists to cover the story using the Corporation's new TBA vehicle. Ride After donning night vision goggles (3D glasses) the "cub reporters" get in the TBA and leave the loading docks to a Manhattan back alley where they encounter Max (in T-Rex form). He warns that he is in for the most dangerous night of his life and for the guests to be careful.11 In this scene, a series of synchronized effects are used to simulate Max jumping on the TBA. Nearly missing a trash truck driven by a TBA cameo, the guests enter a warehouse where the PrimEVIL 6 are holding the Statue of Liberty hostage. Once spotted, TBA, TBA, and TBA attack and hurl the TBA into the sewer, where Fiona (in Spinosaurus form) is waiting. After she fends off Hydrosaurus and Victor Veloci here, the guests escape narrowly to the river where TBA attacks with exploding pumpkins and sends guests into the streets. Rodger (in Triceratops form) dodges the flame, causing a fireball to erupt from an alley. In the ride's climax, Victor Veloci lifts the TBA up to a height of 400 feet (120 m) using the anti-gravity cannon. A number of synchronized effects help achieve this without the vehicle leaving the ground. These include a movable building set, lighting cues, simulator movements, projections and wind effects. Buzz (in Pterodactyl form) attempts to pull the Scoop down, but is attacked by all the supervillains. Buzz thwarts them, but not before Veloci disengages the anti-gravity device, sending the TBA on a simulated freefall until the fall is broken by Rodger and guest are dropped to the street safely with another TBA cameo. As the vehicle pulls into the unload station, Spider-Man thanks the guests for their help, Max snaps a picture of the riders and sends them back to the TBA corporation, where he has rigged the anti-gravity cannon to lift TBA up to the ceiling in his office. Guests unload while a modern rendition of the Dino Squad theme song plays and a voiceover by TBA instructs the riders on exiting properly. Trivia TBA. Gallery TBA. Category:Fanon Category:Universal's Islands of Adventure Category:3D Rides Category:Article under construction Category:Images will be uploaded! Category:Attractions Category:Dark Rides Category:Current rides